


Last Round

by MishiTamashi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Gaming, Homestuck Rarepair Swap, Interspecies Sex, Xeno, slight clothing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishiTamashi/pseuds/MishiTamashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obnoxious laughter bounced off the walls and fell muffled against a pile of cat-wizard plush toys making Roxy’s lips pull into a frown. God sometimes she didn’t even know why she invited Latula over to play games, sure it was the whole caliginous pursuit and shit and she also wanted to run her new game into the “g4mergurlz” face but fuck her so hard for being unexpectedly good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seductivecarrots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivecarrots/gifts).



Obnoxious laughter bounced off the walls and fell muffled against a pile of cat-wizard plush toys making Roxy’s lips pull into a frown. God sometimes she didn’t even know why she invited Latula over to play games, sure it was the whole caliginous pursuit and shit and she also wanted to run her new game into the “g4mergurlz” face but fuck her so hard for being unexpectedly good at it. She must have it back at her dumb hive or Mituna leaked information through Sollux and passed it on to his girlfriend to give her time to practice.

“I’m shocked you’re going this easy on me girl!” Latula boasted, leaned up against the bed posts as her fingers pressed buttons and flipped the left and right control sticks on the controller making Roxy roll her eyes internally but kept her eyes on the screen.

“I’m shocked you’re still tryin’ to talk shit when in most games I beat you hands down like a toddler getting all rolled over by sumo express steamrollers.”

“Yeah but it’s your _turf_ , a shooter. That’s just straight up embarrassing!” Latula prodded with a grin, teal eyes shining behind crimson, rectangular frames. Which was true, she was getting her ass handed to her in a shooter of all things. She was the bomb at shooting things in real life and in game verses so what the hell is up with the mechanics of this game that she can’t snap right into the play and fucking shoot the bitch in her player’s mouth so the gamer couldn’t mouth off.

The round was nearing its end and she _really_ didn’t want to lose when shooting was totally her thing! Her lips pulled into a cross between a frown and a pout, tanned fingers mashing at the buttons almost desperately at this point to get her edge up and gain some goddamn points before the timer ran out.

“Me and Tuna played this a bunch of times he prolly just told you what we were gonna play and you stayed up all night and crammed so you could even be this good.” Roxy pointed out with a little huff gaining a grunt from Latula.

“Tuna didn’t tell me anything ‘cause I don’t care what you guys do yo, that’s ya’lls biz and idgaf. This is some fresh skill in a game I never played!” No, no she totally cared, not that she thought that Roxy would ever try to steal him from her, no it wasn’t anything like that but people disclosed different things to close friends than what they would romantic partners. Roxy was more than happy to hint at Latula about things she knew through Mituna though she never spoke about them openly.

That and her joy didn’t last very long because a spare fifteen seconds before the timer ran out a shot knocked Roxy’s character back on his ass from a shot straight to the brain making catching up officially impossible. Then there was that fucking laugh again, like if she could she’d high-five herself but totally didn’t just because of the huge dork she’d look like. Roxy sighed, then groaned and rolled over. Latula wouldn’t be so bad if she didn’t front so damn hard which was the sad part. She was funny and fun and smart but held herself back with that ‘r4d gurl’ bs and wow it was just really annoying.

“Got your ass kicked up and down the map so hard Roxbox, anythin’ on your mind?” She prodded with that shit-eating grin, hands turning Roxy back over who blew a raspberry right in Latula’s face the second the moment came, “Aw dude, sick!” But she didn’t stop from laughing and continued to get in her face about it.

“Get your face outta my space nerd,” Roxy quipped though Latula continued to grin.

“Not until I hear who’s the flyest bee all with the buzz and who’s ringin’ the bell in busta’ville.” Roxy rolled her eyes again but settled them on Latula again with a snort.

“Nope! Not you, I kick your butt in tons of games, you caught a lucky break on the counts that this game has shit mechanics.” Her black lips twisted into a pout, pink tongue poking out in a silent threat of firing spit everywhere again.

“Girl you better put that wagger back in the cave, you don’t wanna get into a lick-off with a Pyrope,” Latula warned, both girls remained quiet for all of five seconds before they both burst into loud laughter. Roxy shoved at her shoulders, sitting up some to distance them from each other.

“Holy shit, I need an adult ASAP, this went down a bad road, I am physically uncomfortable call the police my virtue is in some serious danger like now!”

“Man, you know what I’m sayin’! You’re the one that’s gotta think like a pervert plus my alternate self was a law-woman. I’m as close to the police as you’re gonna get RoLal.” She reminded giving Roxy that sharp grin again, she rose one eyebrow and tightened her grip on Latula’s shoulders. Human or not Roxy was strong, after all she clocked Meenah pre-godtier.

“Please, like out of either of us you’d be some kind of authority figure, ancestor or not you’re the criminal here. Chargin’ you with fraudulent gaming tactics.”

Even with Roxy’s strength Latula was no pushover and just met her kismesis in the middle, pulling her torso forward and rolled her eyes this time. “Sounds like the courts a piss poor sore-loser.”

Sure maybe she was being a sore-loser but what would be even easier is to bite that smug look off her face, Roxy was pretty up to date on troll culture and how it’s carried out but black romance isn’t as violent as she thought. They were competitive obviously, Roxy’s not much of a skater but she took a spin on Dirk’s hoverboard just to rub it in Latula’s no-smelling face. When they did get intimate Roxy came out mostly unscathed, even while she was mulling over it she could feel the tips of Latula’s nails pressing into her shirt to urge her closer, though sometimes she thinks Latula goes easy on her since she’s human and that pisses her off too so she’s not so gentle when she bites and scratches at her. “Last round,” She bartered with a little grin and wriggled her own fingers around the back to get to the dumb zipper on her dumb bodysuit.

“Alright then,” The tealblood arched her back some and groped Roxy’s bottom which she could admit was really slammin’. “What’s the rules and reg if any?”

“Either win or last longer, same as usual. I’m gonna have to ask you don’t make a huge fuckin’ obvious stain on my carpet this time though. Do you guys have some kinda super bleach to get loser spunk out of carpets though seriously I feel guilty having to put my shit all over it just to hide your shame like a nice person.” Not shortly after that quip did Roxy laugh as Latula nipped then bit her. Nothing to say back, score for Rox. Latula did win the first round so she got her extra minute before Roxy got to actually start. Her hands seemed attached to Roxy’s ass and groped it, the pads of her fingers digging in enough to forcibly bring Roxy into her lap. That skirt she wore over her tights pulled taught as she straddled Latula, the fabric pinched at the waist and put a bit of strain on her legs to keep them open this wide. She swallowed some biting off a pleased little grunt as Latula’s hands dipped around her ass to grope her thighs and trailed back to their position. She could just feel the smug grin against her skin, teeth threatening to pierce her neck or bite a chunk out of her shoulder but never did.

By the third time Latula’s hands dropped to her thighs Roxy pressed up, scooting off Latula’s thighs and up to meet her hips. Clear violation, a gloved hand came back and snapped against her strained thighs like a whip making Roxy suck a breath in through her teeth.

“Oh fuck you and your goddamn highfive-happy ass,” She muttered and checked the clock, _finally_. With her minute up Roxy’s hands moved from their position on her shoulders and fisted in Latula’s hair to kiss her hard enough to bruise. In the process of this she purposefully dropped her weight onto the other, letting her legs relax from the slightly strained position and bit Latula’s bottom lip. She was grinning still, Roxy was sure she was still fucking grinning.

She was less caring about teeth, both hers and Latula’s, if she got nicked in the process of making out then so be it. Friggin’ trolls and their naturally black lips that didn’t show bruises that well and pointy stupid teeth and long tongues. Well the long tongue was great sometimes but not when you’re trying to go toe-to-toe in a good ol’ fashioned sloppy makeout.

Roxy pulled back a minute to get air and take off her shirt, she could tasty a little blood but it was from her own lip. It stung a little and made her suck on the offending wound. She could hear Latula taking off her gloves and pushing down the top to her bodysuit. Once the shirt was off two hands cupped her breasts and started massaging, “You good Roxbox? Seem eager today.” Came the tease, thumbs brushing over then poking her nipples through the bra.

“Eager to kick your ass.” Or maybe because she had her goddamn hands on Roxy’s ass, maybe that’s why. Then again they haven’t been at it in a while. One last sweep of her tongue over the cut and Roxy bent to return the earlier favor, she was particularly meticulous in leaving marks on Latula. Not only did she enjoy to do that but she put them near her chin, mid parts of her neck where the body suit couldn’t cover. Flat teeth or not she wanted to leave that mark, enjoying both the hiss she got from the other as well as watching her lipstick rub off on her skin. Her hands slipped down Latula’s exposed sides and traced up to her chest, slipping right under the bra and digging in her nails right under the collarbone while her palms rubbed her chest. Much to her satisfaction her hands were arched up into though she was losing her own bra. The supporting cups replaced with warm hands that rolled her nipples between well associated hands.

This kiss was less rough but no less intense as they both took their arms back to move the under garments out of the way, before she could duck back to bite her chest Latula’s hands were placed on her thighs and she sat up like a spring board and pressed Roxy against the floor. A bit of air forced from her lungs with the impact but a moan was definitely in there as it escaped, Latula laughing obnoxiously as she pulled at the tights but from this angle with her back curled, legs spread just under Latula’s chest the most they could get off was to her mid-thigh.

“Fu-cking cheat- bitch,” Roxy spat, that pinch was back. Jean skirts were not made for flexibility, the rough fabric biting into her skin making her thigh twitch once, twice; and Latula knew of this all too well.

“Nah, I mean sure a top quality gamer you can totally play from this angle.” She goaded and moved the remote next to her. She could totally roll them and get out of this, Latula could be a knight all she wanted but getting out of things was kind of Roxy’s skill.

“Right as the rain pourin’ down on your lame-o dweeb parad- _dude the fuck!?_ ” Came the exclamation, not at her panties being pulled down but for the fabric being pulled then ripped on the side, then up the middle of her tights. “Shit costs money, I loved those undies for years.”

Latula hummed in faux condolence and pressed harder on Roxy, making the jeans dig in further and lowered her before lining herself up with her, teal bulge spilling over the body suit as she shoved it down with wriggling hips. “I’ll make new ones or ask Porrim or somethin’ she has awesome shit it’ll be fine.” She’d cut two fingers on her left hand specifically for this reason and rubbed one over Roxy’s clit but rose an eyebrow. “For real though, you good?”

 “Naw, I’m makin’ sarcastic comment ‘cause you’re scarring me for life.” She snorted, hips rocking up into it. “But yeah I’m good…nerd.” Latula scoffed and tested the waters, pushing her middle finger into Roxy down to her knuckle.

“Nerds must turn you on Roxbox.” Roxy licked her lips and gave her very best smoulder.

“Clearly you haven’t been sexted in morse code, I have reason to be. Plus if I wasn’t this would neverww _orrrkkk, shit_.” That was a bulge, unwrapped from Latula’s wrist and being enthusiastic as hell about burying itself in Roxy, the ribbed underside did work to make her arch while the diamond tip tickled against her walls as it curled. Latula moaned right along with her though, going in as far as she could with the skirt bunched but still keeping them from being flush together.

“Controllers up,” Roxy exhaled some and turned to the television screen before grabbing up her controllers. The rounds were twenty minutes long, this position was stiff and the angle was weird but she could do it. Her character ran through the map, shooting at any and all enemies, she could make a lot of points off killing NPCs though there was a higher score given to direct character kills. She picked them off and rocked against Latula, the carpet was rough against her back and the fact that Eager Buttfuck McBeaver kept pressing against her wasn’t helping at all. A bullet whizzed right through her characters head making her controller vibrate in her hands.

“One of, many.” Latula boasted with that shit-eating grin, Roxy’s leg tightened around her to press her in deeper and returned the grin at the loud moan she received.

“One of many.”

The next few minutes became harder though, both girls panting with every kill. The vibrating controller either caused Latula’s bulge to curl or Roxy to tighten around her, whichever happened first the other was soon to follow. Now Roxy’s controller was above her head, she learned fast so she was keeping score but it’s hard to focus with an undulating alien dick a few inches deep in your lady bits. She was also positive the skirt was going to leave a bruise all the way around her waist from the consistent pressure it had been causing. Three minutes left and Roxy rounded a corner shooting at Latula a pull back and thrust made her moan then a hand was on her controller and pressed it against her chest. They fought over it before it vibrated on her nipples indicating her characters death. “Ch-cheat, _ah,_ fuck you f-fuckin’ cheat.” She accused and arched her back against the rough carpet, her legs tightening around Latula and pushed her back with the same amount of force that was used to get her on her back. Grabbing controllers, how immature. The new position had her sink all the way down on Latula’s bulge getting them both to moan, her controller now in sweaty and shaking hands.

“Got what, nnn, I wanted. Y-your carpets fuckin’ rough dude, my knees.” Came the excuse making Roxy roll her hips and nod down to her skirt that Latula moved to undo. That being done let Roxy get two more kills along with the relief she’d been long denied and took a deep breath. Though the game wasn’t even being played anymore at this point, they were just moving against each other, breathing heavily. The sound of warfare and the games audio track playing with the white noise of wet sounds being slightly drowned out by it. Beneath her bouncing hips she could feel Latula squirming, more than usual. Her head tipped back enough that her horns dug into the carpet, a nice pretty teal flushed over her cheeks and down her neck to her chest. Roxy dropped the controller in favor of pinching her nipples which gained a gasp and hard thrust, “ _Fuck! Get off-getofff,_ ”She moaned, but that was as always besides Roxy would be pissed getting off her bulges right now. Breath came shallow and fast, her body couldn’t move fast enough for what she wanted and came to stuttering stops as she came, teeth worrying her lip and agitating the cut again. The feeling only furthered as Latula’s bulge spasmed and get loose the usual fuckin’ torrent of genetic material that made her shudder and lift off finally. Even with Roxy lifted she kept going for a while then finally relaxed breathing heavily Roxy flopped down onto the other making her cackle and shove her off. The human rolled to the side and looked at themselves.

“Dang,” Roxy mumbled, panting some. Another stain, plus. “Man, I’m going to be seeing teal for days. Fuck me.”

Latula snorted and picked up her controller which had been discarded at some point. “Wear those teal briefs I got you man. No stains.” She checked the scores and took off her glasses to rub at her eyes some with the back of her hand. “Daaaannnnng,” Then tisked.

Roxy turned to the screen and beamed. “ _Ha_! Eat shit nerd I totally kicked your butt!”

The troll pouted up at the screen, black lips tipping down before she finally looked at her kismesis. “One last round.”


End file.
